


I like the Sounds you Make (when you're wrecked)

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Luke, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight humiliation kink, Smut, Sub Luke, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: Ashton and Luke are at a charity dinner and sure, donating money would help Ashton's company. But when the lecture guy takes eons to get to the point, Ashton has other plans and tries to get Luke to have some fun.or...Ashton fucks Luke in the bathroom





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really write smut but here's an attempt.Ha

"Oh, this is much fancier than I thought it'd be." Luke said, looking at his attire which was a button down dress shirt and black slacks. Sure, it wasn't too casual, but almost everyone else, including Ashton was wearing a pristine suit so the blonde felt out of place a bit. The dining hall had dimmed lights and scented candles on every table, making it appear extra fancy.   
  
"They certainly put a lot of work into a charity dinner." Luke chuckled nervously, clinging to Ashton's side.

  
"Don't sweat it Lukey. You look fine." Ashton finally spoke, having been momentarily distracted by seeing Michael and his girlfriend chatting with Calum and his girlfriend as well. He tugged Luke in their direction before continuing and said "And I know, but the company hosting this even is like a trillion dollar franchise, so it's expected and actually lower than what I initially anticipated." he explained with a scoff. Luke felt himself shrink a bit as he was once again reminded how rich Ashton was and how usual this type of thing was for him. Eventually, they settled at a table and the event began. Some nerdy man with huge spectacles started on a speech that no one but Luke was really listening to. Calum and Michael were too engrossed in their girlfriends and Ashton was just bored, annoyed that Luke was actually intently paying attention to someone that wasn't himself. That wouldn't do.

 

"I could wreck you so bad right now, everyone would be wondering why the hell you're limping without holding a cane." He whispered in Luke's ear nonchalantly, starting off small. The younger boy froze, attention diverted much to Ashton's delight. He slowly turned to Ashton and gave him a look, moving back seconds later to refocus on the lecture. Ashton huffed to himself, obviously needing to up his game.

  
"What are you wearing under that outfit baby boy?" He asked huskily, making Luke blush up a bit as he remembered what exactly was under his slacks.  
  
"Ash, please." Luke whispered back, squirming in his chair for a moment before sighing in relief at Ashton's compliance. Or so he thought.  
  
"There's a bathroom right behind us. I'm sure we can have a quickie before this joker actually begins asking for funds." Ashton insists, smirking at the reaction he was getting. But Luke still wasn't really budging on the matter, so Ashton glared and thought of a new strategy. He subtly placed a hand under the silky white tablecloth and maneuvered it to Luke's pants, the younger boy's breath hitching noticeably. Ashton grinned evilly, knowing this would work. It had to. He worked his hand up to Luke's manhood and rubbed it harshly against the body part, making Luke whine softly.   
  
"You little slut. Making noises at this table where anyone could hear you. You have no shame do you baby boy?" Ashton asked filthily, smirking when Luke's cheeks heated up in his usual manner when he was being talked to like this. His love for being humiliated was Ashton's dream.  
  
"N-not a slut." He weakly protested, begging Ashton to move his hand away before he spilled into his pants like a little boy.  
  
"But you are Lukey, aren't you? You might just make a mess of yourself down there and then what would everyone say?" Ashton mocked. "Everyone would see you creaming your panties like some twelve year old virgin, wouldn't they baby boy?" Ashton egged on, rubbing his dick harder. Luke whimpered this time, tears threatening to fall out if something didn't happen soon.   
  
"A-Ash, p-please. Not here." Luke begged, trying to move Ashton's hand, but the older boy used the hand that wasn't pleasuring Luke to lock his bony hands together and stop him from trying.  
  
"Weak little whore. Can't escape my grasp on you of one hand with both of yours. It's pathetic.  _You're_ pathetic." Ashton said, dominance dripping in his tone and if he didn't stop in the next ten seconds, Luke really would make a mess of himself in his panties.   
  
"Please. I'll go to the bathroom with you. You can punish me. Please just not here in front of everyone." Luke pleaded, a look begging for mercy adorned on his adorable features. Part of Ashton wanted to say no, Luke was too late to offer to leave the table and creaming himself in his pants was punishment enough, but he was dying to get his penis into the younger boy's hole, so he nodded with a satisfied smirk and gestured the blonde to follow him. 

 

As soon as they entered, Ashton clicked the lock shut so they wouldn't be disturbed and then pushed Luke into wall roughly, attacking his lips with rougher kisses, making Luke whine and moan desperately.

  
“What? Suddenly you want me again you little slut? You should be honored that I want to fuck you, not deny me like you mean something.” Ashton snarled, biting the younger boy’s bottom lip harshly, earning a whimper.  
  
“A-always want you Ash. A-always. Need you so bad. M’sorry.” He pleaded, kissing back and moaning louder when Ashton moved his mouth down the Luke’s neck to suck a bruising mark.  
  
“Hm, I don’t know baby boy, I don’t think you quite realize your place here.” Ashton said with a promising smirk. Luke widened his eyes when Ashton pulled him closer, but stopped his mouth from kissing Luke anywhere else for the time being.   
  
“Wh-what are you saying?” Luke asked quietly, unsure if he should’ve spoken. Ashton hummed and lowered his hands to Luke’s rear and kneaded his plump ass outside of his pants.   
  
“I’m saying you need to be taught a lesson baby boy.” Ashton said huskily, landing three sharp smacks to the blonde’s bum as he cried out in surprise. He was only grateful that his pants were on so it hurt less.   
  
“How about you make use of your title and strip you little whore?” Ashton asked rhetorically, tugging on the black slacks that Luke practically yanked off to reveal bright red panties on display.   
  
“You’re getting fifteen smacks for making this take longer than it should.” Ashton growled. “What’s your color?” He then asked, breaking character momentarily.  
  
“G-green.” Luke stuttered, closing his eyes for what was to come. Ashton nodded, getting back into his role and landing smack after smack. He noticed that Luke’s cries were growing more high pitched and his cock was chubbing up more and more with each hit. It brought him joy to see Luke struggling.  
  
“If you come without my permission, you will regret it, do you understand me?” Ashton asked sternly, stopping at the thirteenth hit. Luke was a sobbing mess at this point, nodding brutally.   
  
“Words Luke.” Ashton demanded, landing a particularly harder smack than the rest. Luke yelped and tried to compose himself a bit.

  
“I understand daddy. I do.” Luke sobbed. Ashton’s own dick was growing painfully hard and only went harder at Luke’s words.   
  
“Good. You can comprehend basic instructions then. I don’t know why were acting stupid earlier at the table then. Fucking can’t follow orders until I make you.” Ashton said, tearing the red panties off of Luke and delivering the last hit to Luke’s bare bum, admiring the hand print it left. Luke sighed in relief that the worst was over.  
  
“How badly do you want it baby boy? How badly do you want my cock in your slutty hole?” Ashton asked, teasing the rim with his pointer finger as Luke tried to push back against it with no success.  
  
“So badly daddy. Want you to use me. Want you to give it rough and fast like only you can. Please daddy. Please wreck your baby boy. Use me.” Luke begged prettily, eyelashes fluttering with want. Ashton licked his lip and hummed thoughtfully.   
  
“I don’t know Luke. It didn’t seem like you really wanted it out there.” Ashton teased, rubbing his finger against the puckering hole.  
  
“I do. I want it so bad daddy. Need you to fill me up with your fat big boy parts. Want to feel you in here.” Luke insisted, pointing to his belly and giving Ashton a needy look accompanied with a whine.   
  
“Alright baby boy. Since your lovely boy pussy is just begging for me to destroy it, I think I will.” Ashton decided, pulling a bottle of travel size lube from his suit pocket and slicked up his cock. Something suddenly clicked in Luke’s head. Before they left for the dinner, Ashton fingered him and then didn’t let him come. Now he knew why. His daddy had planned this little charade all along.

Despite this, Ashton stuck a finger into the boy, knowing he loved having the long fingers deep into his hole.

  
“Oh~oh~oh~ more daddy, need four fingers, not three.” Luke breathed as Ashton brutally jabbed at his prostate with three finger knuckles deep. The older boy noticed tears leaving Luke’s eyes, most likely from the pain, but he knew his baby boy loved that, so he kept onwards.  
  
“You’re not in charge here slut.” Ashton spoke, pulling his fingers out immediately. Luke whined in protest, but Ashton wasn’t having it.   
  
“I’m sorry daddy. Just…you make me feel so _full_.” Luke tried, grinning innocently.  
  
“Yeah, well you _are_ full of it.” Ashton joked, making Luke whine about being empty until Ashton abruptly jabbed his fingers back in, making Luke shake in pleasure.   
  
“Ready for my cock baby boy? Ready for your tight boy pussy to take me in?” Ashton asked, giving Luke’s dick a stroke. Luke nodded eagerly and so Ashton pressed in, waiting for Luke to adjust for a bit before slowly starting to move and then gaining speed whilst whispering the dirtiest things he could into Luke’s ears, causing the blonde to whimper and let out little ‘ah, ah d-daddy’s’ in the process.  
  
“A-am I pretty for you down there daddy? Look how nice my boy hole is taking you.” Luke said, clearly begging for praise which Ashton showered him in.   
  
“So pretty baby. My pretty little slut. Your boy pussy just lets me slide in before becoming tight.” Ashton cooed, thrusting harder and harder before Luke was shaking crazily and begging to come.   
  
“Alright baby boy. Let go. Let go for me.” Ashton said, allowing Luke to spill all over his stomach and catch his held breath. Ashton himself kept thrusting to the now sensitive boy, and right when Luke clenched, Ashton spilled his own seed deep into the boy, pulling out and then immediately reaching for something in his pocket.   
  
“Can’t have you leaking now can I baby?” Ashton asked rhetorically, pushing a hot pink plug into the boy’s abused and come leaking hole. Luke whined and tried to clench his hole shut, but it was too open and the plug went right in.  
  
“So good baby. My good baby boy.” Ashton hummed, pulling Luke into a hug and kissing his forehead sweetly.   
  
“Your good boy.” Luke agreed. And if there was continuous knocking on the bathroom door for them to hurry the fuck up, well fuck them.

**Author's Note:**

> So like...I tried. Tips are much appreciated.


End file.
